Reason For Hope
by ChesirexKittyxCat
Summary: Barton lived in a horrible world before he met the Next Avengers, and it was getting harder and harder to live. But he'll do whatever he can because he doesn't have a shred of hope. He has TWO. Benny and May. ONE-SHOT


Reason For Hope

Summary: Barton lived in a horrible world before he met the Next Avengers, and it was getting harder and harder to live. But he'll do whatever he can because he doesn't have a shred of hope. He has TWO. Benny and May. ONE-SHOT

Rated: K+ Because I See Nothing That Would Make This Story have To Be "T For Tripping" Or Something XD

Disclaimer: I Only Own My Fanbabies, Benjamin Harry and May Anna Parker~

On Another Note: Poems Are By Moi~! Yes, They Are Not That Original OR Good… I Know That… Hahaha…

ANYWAY!

ONWARD!

Benny: YEAH! ONWARD SLAVE! :D

May: …You're Impossible.

Me: I Was GOING To Say "Onward With The Story"… But I Like Benny's Better!

Benny&Me: ONWARD SLAVE! :D

May: … = =

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Yard by yard  
><em>_Life is hard  
><em>_Stick by stick  
><em>…  
><em>I'll stick with you<br>__Until the end._

Barton sighed as he removed his pack of arrows from his back, entering the lair of the Scavengers. Today had been long and hard and another mission for food that had failed. Ultron knew they needed it, which was probably why he was taking it all away. His head was flooded with thoughts about he and the Scavengers couldn't keep living like this, eventually, they'd either starve to death, or be forced to leave to search elsewhere for food. And that would be when Ulton would strike-

"BARTON!" two familiar voices yelled as the tackled the albino archer in a hug, the sudden added weight causing his eyes to go wide as he yelled, falling onto the floor

The two little terrors laughed at this as they hugged the white-haired teen, smiling mischievously that their plan had worked. Barton returned their smile as he ruffled their hair, all three glad to be alive for another day.

The two twin siblings' names were Benjamin and May, though everyone just called them Benny and May, both children of Spiderman. Unlike Barton's father, Hawkeye, Spiderman hadn't been part of the Avengers, though Ultron quickly became his problem as well. So the new-parent kissed his wife and two newborn babies goodbye and left to go fight a fiend that took his life away. And so, Mary-Jane (the deceased soldier's wife) had ran from New York, wanting to protect the two children in her arms, chased, until she found Hawkeye and the Scavengers. She left the two with him and ran away, risking her life to be a distraction so her children would be safe.

Then, Mary-Jane joined her husband in heaven.

Though the two children hadn't processed it just yet, Barton knew. Barton knew that one by one, their greatest foe, Ultron, would pick them off and leave their carcasses to rot. And once he found out about Benny and May… the two twins would be the first to check off his list.

Benjamin Harry Parker was named after Peter Parker's late Uncle Ben and for his guilt for indirectly helping his old friend, Harry Osborn, become the Green Goblin. He had his mother's deep red hair and her big forest green eyes. His red locks were kept close to his head, tying whatever wasn't into a thin ponytail. His face had cheetto-colored freckles but was too dirty to see them and he was overdue for a bath, but then again, so were all the other Scavengers.

The boy closed his eyes and smiled widely, showing off his missing canine tooth and the new adult tooth beginning to grow in its stead, as if he knew Barton was thinking of him.

The boy acted more like his mother, and if the world was put back to the way it was, he wanted to be an actor, maybe a signer on the side. He loved nothing more then having fun, whether that "fun" was finally beating Barton at chess or destroying a robot with a frying pan. He had multiple alter egos, "practice" for when he became an actor, and would never fail at making every day a little brighter.

His slightly younger twin, May Anna Parker was named after Peter's beloved Aunt May and Mary-Jane's Aunt Anna, who although resisted the merger between Peter and Mary-Jane, was touched and very much had loved her niece and nephew. She had her father's brown locks and intelligent hazel eyes. Her hair wasn't much longer than her brother's, having cut it herself in a pixie-like style with a pair of scissors. She had inherited her father's smarts and love for science, though Barton knew deep inside that her talent was wasted here, in this place, in this time… She was a prodigy, living underneath the cracks like a rat, when she was so much more.

She smiled softly, having a less wild personality then her sibling.

May was the first to separate, awkwardly after she heard her stomach growl. From the fact that Barton had not bags of food with him, she could already infer that they'd be going to sleep hungry again, and she didn't want Barton to worry.

Benny however, wasn't as observant.

"Hey Barton, didja' bring any food today? 'Cause I'm _starving_!"

Barton's smile turned into a thing frown and a sigh as he stood up, "No," he ruffled Benny's hair, the boy disappointed that he'd have to listen to his stomach growl for another night, "I'm sorry Benny."

May smiled, a far away look in her hazel eyes, "It's okay Barton, just do the best you can."

Barton smiled and kissed her forehead, not caring (he hadn't for years) about the fact that neither child had bathed; he hadn't been able to get enough water for himself, so he best not judge.

May took his hand, Benny took his other, and began swinging it as they walked deeper into the lair. Neither twin noticing that Barton had been staring at their stomachs grimly when he saw that he could visibly see their ribs when they moved, despite their clothing on top of them.

"Hey Barton, tell us about daddy." May asked quietly, "Please?"

Barton sighed, as he squiented his eyes with thought, "Your father… was a very smart man."

"We KNOW that!" Benny huffed at his bangs, "We know that he was a scientist, something to do about DNA, he got bit by a radioactive spider, AND we know that he was a photographer for some crummy newspaper!"

"I-I think what Benny is _trying_ to say is, do you remember anything— n-not his life story, but ABOUT him?"

Barton thought about saying he only knew what his father had told _all_ of them, that not even his father knew Spiderman well (they weren't exactly birds of a feather in any way), but he decided to go out on a limb and guess.

"Uh, how about that his favorite color-" Barton thought about it for a minute, Benny's favorite color was red, but May's favorite color was blue, but May WAS a more closer image of their father then Benny…

"His favorite color was green?" Barton shrugged, finally having decided he couldn't pick between the two

"Oh really? COOL! Okay, before May gets to say it—MY NEW FAVORITE COLOR IS GREEN!" Benny laughed happily

"I still prefer blue compared to green; the sky is blue, the ocean is blue…"

"BUT GREEN IS COOL! Trees! Grass! Plants! EARTH!"

"…Actually Earth is called the 'Blue Planet' but yeah." May shrugged, smiling lightly as her eyes clouded over with deep thought

Barton smiled and held the two hands tighter. He wanted the world to go back the way his father described it, where nothing bad would happen to them, him, or the Scavengers. Because Benny and May would be stripped away from him one day, by Ultron's own hands.

Benny and May laughed at something, Barton hadn't been paying attention to what, but he chuckled along with them.

And when Ultron even tried—Barton's eyes glazed over into a hard glare.

**He'd want blood.**

_Nothing more, nothing less  
><em>_All I want for you is the best  
><em>_Because you are my life  
><em>_Siblings,  
><em>_In everything but blood  
><em>_You are still like a child  
><em>_You still haven't given up  
><em>_You can still find that shred of hope  
><em>_And cling onto it forever  
><em>_But I have grown up  
><em>_And I have let go and I cannot find that light again.  
><em>_Because I had no hope  
><em>_But then…  
><em>_I met you.  
><em>_And you are my new hope. _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Chesire Proclaims: And Like Anything And Everything Else –Winkwink- This Is A One-Shot. It Will NOT Become A One-Shot Series Because I Am Writing About 5 Other Series (On Word, I Don't Post A Series Until I'm All Done, Exception Being "Story Of My Life" XDX).

**BUT!**

I WILL Make Other One-Shots If It Is Requested.

And The Only Way You Can Request, Is In A Review.

So, Please, And I CAN NOT Stress This Enough—

***!READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!***

ChesirexKittyxCat Signing Off~ X3


End file.
